Fast Six- My Story: The Sequel
by deidaralover1234
Summary: Now that the gang are finally done with the job in Rio, Han and Bree get word that Mia had the baby. A visit that changes things, with a new job that the gang is needed for, who is this woman that shows up to join the crew Will Han and Bree stay together? Or will she change things? And who is this man from Bree's past? I don't own the plot line for Fast and the Furious 6 just OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I received the call that Mia had gone into labor, from Brian. I knew that I wouldn't make it in time to the Dominican Republic to see the birth of my god child, but Brian had promised he would skype me afterwards while I was heading there to see them. I had my flight booked and I was currently in the airport with Han, getting ready to take off in our private jet. I smiled at Han and kissed him lightly, as he gave our bags to the flight attendant and we get onto the plane.

We boarded the plane, coming from Hong Kong the flight would be about seven hours. As the flight was taking off I kissed Han sitting next to him, he kissed me back smiling.

" Only seven hours away from seeing my God-Child."

" And resting on the beach with a nice cold drink." Han replied brushing the hair out of my face.

I laughed smiling, " Is that all you're thinking about?"

He grinned leaning into me and unbuckling the seat belt pulling me onto his lap straddling his waist, with my legs bent besides him. " I can think of a few other things on my mind."

He smirked and kissed me. I would never get tired of the way he kissed me always so passionate and full of love. I would never leave this man if given the choice, I'd rather die.

Pulling away he kisses my jaw line to my neck making me weak in the knees as he does and I lightly sigh. " Well there will be plenty of that when we get there darling."

I smirk as he laughs pulling away and looking into my eyes. " I love you. "

I smile at him and rest my forehead against his. " I love you too."

^ 7 hours later.^

We arrive at the airport getting into my Skyline that was in the cargo hold. Heading for Brian and Mia's house. I had gotten off of Skype with them a few hours ago they said that they had a little boy and his name is Jack. He was so precious, he has the signature O'Connor blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks just like my brother.

We arrive at the estate to be greeted by my brother, Mia and their little boy Jack playing outside on a blanket with a couple of toy cars littered among them with some soft toys. I step out of the car with Han as he walks over to my side and grasps my hand. I smile at the loving family.

"Hey look Jack, it's you're Auntie Bree. Can you wave?" Mia says to Jack while waving his arm for him. I smiled and wave back to him as Brian gets up and gives me a hug and then gives Han one.

" Sorry It took us so long to get out here man, your sister couldn't figure out what to buy for Jack." Han smirks wrapping his arm around my waist after i lightly elbow him in his ribs.

" Hey! There are two sides of my heart when it comes to this, so I couldn't decide what to get him." I playfully glare at Han, I then walk towards Mia and Jack and sit on the blanket giving Mia a hug and then reaching for Jack

" Hello precious little Jack. I'm your auntie Bree." I kiss his cheek as he smiles at me blowing on my face with slobbery baby kisses, I laugh and hang him back to Mia and pick up the bag I brought.

" Whats this?" Mia asks, " Did you buy him the whole store?"

I laughed and brought out two model cars, One a Nissan GTR exactly like the Ryu, and a 1967 GTO all black. I set them on the blanket and reached in taking out tiger stuffed animal.

" See very funny now, No the model cars are for when he's older, He's going to be just like his auntie and pick what he likes. Huh? Jack." I kiss his face, " Don't let Daddy or Uncle Dom try to make you sway one way or the other."

" Hey! " Brian says almost hurt as Dominic walks up the driveway with Elena holding hands,

" Don't hey me you know, between you and Dom he's going to be confused as it is with which type of car he likes. Just let him choose." I get up walking towards Dom and give him a hug

" Hello Brother, How you been?" I say while giving him a hug as Han walks up behind me giving Dom a hug while I give Elena one.

" Good, I see you trying to push for the Pontiac?" I Dom smirks at me

I put my hands up, " No i'm trying to push for his own decisions, the little guy is going to be a grease monkey as I see it, So why not let him pick his preference."

Han wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my face, " You know its going to be imports anyway Dom, look who his father is? My only thing is I can't get this one to let her Pontiac go." I scoff,

" Hey i'm not letting my baby go, he was my first car. Unfortunately he's in Tucker's garage in Texas and I can't get it shipped out until I get a more permanent place."

Dom smirks, " Just send it here? You guys can make your stay more permanent."

I laugh," You know were going to Tokyo next, so don't try to change his mind," I say pointing behind me towards Han, " he might just take that offer."

Han laughs, " No baby I know, I know you want to open a shop there, i'm not going to stop you." I smile and kiss his cheek.

" Thank you." I step out of his arms and walk back towards Mia and Elena as I see Brian join, Han and Dom. Mia and Elena are playing with Jack as I sit down with them.

" So, its been over a year since Rio and life is beautiful, when are the babies going to start coming?" Mia asks grinning. I blush shocked she actual said that,

" Wha-What? I don't know about that, we aren't even married yet. I don't even know if he wants children. We haven't even talked about that yet."

" Oh come on, I see how he looks at you. Don't deny that you want it too." Mia smirks

" Well, you see." I say blushing

Elena laughs looking at me and leans over to Mia, " That answers that question."

They laugh as i blush a little more, I look back towards Han.

 _Could I see us getting married? Well I mean yes I could but what about him? Does he want that? I never really thought about it but seeing how happy Mia and Brian are with Jack, I just can't help thinking about it._

I see the boys walking towards the table under the porch and Brian coming back from inside with three beers, Dom then takes the manilla envelope that he's holding and puts it on the table. Brian and Han look at it in shock and Brian picks up the file and then slams it down looking at Dom.

 _Wait I know that look._

I get up walking towards the boys and hear. " He's just trying to get into your head, When I was in the FBI we used to do this stuff all the time. He's messing with you Dom."

" It doesn't matter, i'm checking it out regardless." Dom says

" Then I'm going with you." Brian says

" Me too, well check it out." Han says

I see a picture of a woman, _This must be Letty, but I thought she was dead?_

 _"_ _D_ on't think you can count me out of this one. If it's her we will find out for sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I pick up the phone searching through my contacts until I find the one i'm looking for and push the call button. I hear the phone ring and a voice answer it

" Hey Babygirl what's kicking? Am i gonna have to kick some ass?"

I giggle at that , " Hey Rome, Nothing much, but as far as the ass kicking goes, that might come later."

" Whats up?"

" Can you meet Dom, Brian, Han and I in London ? We got another job."

" Yea sure you know I always got your back Babygirl."

" Okay i'll see you in a few hours." I hang up the phone and walk towards Han and Dom who are discussing travel arrangements.

" We can just take the Jet guys, I just have to call ahead and make sure its all set. Hey its a good thing we haven't unpacked yet." I smiled at Han as I set in his lap and he wraps his arms around me

" Hey Dom can you give us a second?" Han asks

" Yeah no problem I gotta call Tej anyway." Dom says walking away

I turn towards Han as he hugs me tighter, " What's up my love?"

He looks me in the eyes and then kisses me. The kiss is urgent, almost afraid. I kiss him back trying to calm him down and he pulls away resting his forehead on mine.

" Maybe I should just lock you up somewhere to keep you safe." Han says with his eyes closed

I grab his face with my hands, " I'm not letting you go alone, we're in this together my love. Ride or die remember?"

He opens his eyes looking at me softly, " I know, but I can't bare to loose you when I just found you."

" Hey, you wont loose me. You think this is easy for me? My life, my heart is at risk here too. I wont risk loosing you by letting you go off without me." I say kissing him lightly and he smiles

" Okay you can come, but if anything happens."

" Nothing will happen." I say sure of myself.

Dom comes back interrupting our moment together, " Okay we're all set Tej will meet us in London."

" The plane is all set too, I told the crew to keep it ready just in case." I said looking at Dom

The next hour is spent getting everything ready as we say goodbye to Mia, Elena and Jack. I hug Mia and she whispers in my ear, " Make sure everyone gets home safe okay? I know my brother and yours, they get into dangerous situations and I couldn't bare to loose anyone of you guys."

I smiled at her and pull away," Don't worry yourself too much Mia, I got this."

Han and I get into Ryu and drive towards the airstrip with Brian and Dom following. We arrive and I drive into the back of the plane with Ryu and get out heading towards the cabin area. We all sit and the plane takes off.

^ Three hours later^

We walk into a warehouse on the edge of London and meet up with the crew. I see a hispanic woman give Dom and Brian a hug and they turn to Han and I.

" Bree, Han, This is Giselle she will be working with us on this job. She knows all about the illegal trading circuit and helped us out with a man named Braga in Mexico."

I give her a hug and shake her hand as she shakes Han's hand she gives him an appraising look. _Oh you better not be thinking about it. He's mine_

I give her a silent glare as she looks at Han and he gives me a kiss as he feels me tensing. The kiss tells me all I need to know. I smile

" Its a pleasure to meet you Giselle, this is my boyfriend Han."

She looks slightly displeased but smiles anyway, " It's nice to meet you two as well."

" Woo! look at all this! So much better than Rio." Tej says laughing while looking at all the gadgets as I see the guns lined up, " So much better." I say grinning

" So who we working for know? The government? Is this all thanks to the taxpayers?" Rome says looking serious.

I looks towards the door and see Hobbs and a girl with red hair walking in, " You've got the best crew in the world Hobbs, now give them a reason to stay." Dom says


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long for this story to actually get published I had finals going on and had to put that first. Now since finals are over with I can continue with the sequel and I'm hoping to have Tokyo drift done by the end of the summer. Unfortunately I have to wait for Fast 7 to be out on DVD for me to start that one so just be patient please :) Oh don't forget I don't own the plot line for Fast Six just the some of the changes and my OCs. Thank you and please Read and Review :)

Chapter 3

" Our target is Owen Shaw former major in the SAS Spect ops soldier he ran the UKs mobility unite in Cabo and Bosnia." Hobbs says while tossing the file onto the table

"Damn that mobility units the truth, we're talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world." Tej says walking towards the file.

Rome walks towards Han and I leaning to whisper to Han, " You got any chips?"

Han turns the bag over showing that its empty, Rome then turns to me.

" You got any change babydoll?" I shake my head trying to listen to Hobbs give the mission run down. Rome walks towards the Table.

" For years they've been running jobs in Europe, but their most resent jobs have graduated them to a whole new level. Three targets highly specific." Hobbs says looking at the file, " Program terminal from an ICPM missile, and a highly programed virus from an NSA black lab."

I can see Rome leaning towards Tej, " You got any change man?"

" Seriously, your a millionaire and you're still asking for money?" Tej whispers giving him money

" That's how you stay a millionaire." Rome says walking towards the vending machine.

I try to hold in my laughter letting a small chuckle out.

"So what does this all mean?" Brian asks

" Well our best guess is that Shaw's crew is building a Nightshade device."

" Shit, are you serious?" I ask Hobbs

" More serious than a reverend in church sweetheart." Hobbs replies

Brian looks towards me with a questioning glance. " Which is?"

" It's a tech bomb designed to block an entire military communication grid for twenty four hours." I reply running a hand through my hair, " This sounds way to familiar for comfort."

" Blind a soldier for a single second in a fight, and he dies, blind a country for twenty-four hours the loss of life is unthinkable," Hobbs says, "This could be worth billions to the right buyer."

" Billions? why don't we just steal that shit?" Tej asks

" Hey man, which one of these things is a dollar? " Rome asks

Hobbs lifts up his gun and shoots out the glass, " its on the house."

" I want you to help me catch Shaw, he's only got one piece left that he need, and I intend to stop him before he gets it." Hobbs continues, " I know you guys are a family, so i'm offering you a chance right now to make that family whole again." Hobbs drops Letty's picture onto the table and we all look at it.

" you want to make this family whole again?" Brian asks, " Get us to Letty, we'll get you Shaw, full pardons all the way around."

" I can't promise you that." Hobbs says

" Yes you can." Brian says

Dom walks up next to Brian smirking " That's the deal take it or leave it." Dom says

" You get me Shaw, and I'll get you those pardons." Hobbs says

" You heard him, but this is different, we're not dealing with cops, were not dealing with drug dealers, this is a whole other level." Brian says

" We're getting paid right?" Roman asks

I shake my head smirking at Rome, walking away from the table over to Ryu and I pop the hood checking to make sure that everything's working correctly as Brian and Dom talk over a game plan. I sigh thinking to myself, _This all seems to familiar to be okay about it, I feel like somethings missing in our information. I don't like not knowing something, and the name Owen Shaw sounds so familiar I swear i've heard it before._

I wipe off my hands after checking the oil on the Ryu, as I hear footsteps coming up behind me and arms wrap around my waist.

" Hey Babydoll, what's up? You seem to have something on your mind." Han asks from behind me.

I turn around coming face to face with Han and sigh lightly. " There's something about this that just seems familiar to me, like i've heard of this before. I don't like it, I feel like i've heard of Shaw before but i can't remember why." I say

" Maybe it has to do with some old connections?" Han asks

" maybe"

" Okay come on guys lets head out." Hobbs says

We all get into separate vehicles that we find in the garage. All are all black agency cars except for Dom who gets into his black charger. I climb into my Black GTR that I had delivered a couple of hours ago. We drive into the city and pull into a warehouse over looking a complex that has an overhang just outside of it, and stand at the balcony. waiting for the police to arrive.

" Interpol picked up one of Shaw's guys in Moscow, I went in and had a little therapy session with him. He gave up Shaws hideout." Hobbs says

Brian and Giselle pick up the binoculars looking at the scene.

" Why aren't we down there now?" Giselle asks

" Well we weren't invited." Hobbs replies

I stand next to Brian at the overhang waiting for Interpol to show up with Shaw's man as the sky turns dark, and Brian turns towards me. " What on your mind."

" I remember where i've heard of Shaw from, and we might have some bigger problems on our hands."

" Why's that?" Brian asks

" Because Owen is James' older brother." I reply


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys that's it's taken me a long time to get this posted, I recently had a lot of things happen in my life and didn't have much inspiration for the story anymore but now i'm back and ready to get this story done. Remember this plot line was made by the fabulous makers of the Fast and the Furious series I only own Bree and now James pleas don't for get to review!

Chapter 4

" What do you mean Owen is James' older brother are you sure its the same family?" Brian asks

I look at Brian with an incredulous look on my face, " Of course i'm sure Owen is the brother that James went to help on his heist, I believe he still might be working with him."

I wrap my arms around myself seeking comfort, this is not what i imagined to happen when we left for London and I fear that I may not be leaving without being in a body bag or worse. I feel my brothers arms wrap around me and hold me to his chest.

" Don't worry we aren't going to let him get to you, if its the last thing we do you will be safe okay?" Brian says

I nod my head in his arms, I hear foot steps approach behind us as my brother kisses my forehead

" What's wrong Babydoll?" Han asks , I turn and look into his eyes and then walk towards him wrapping my arms around him as I feel him wrap his arms around me, unable to speak Brian tells him, " Owen Shaw the guy that's are mark is the older brother of Bree's ex- boyfriend."

I feel Han inhale sharply and tighten his arms around me , " Don't worry your safe" Han states

I squeeze Han tightly nodding my head as I try and pull myself together.

" Hobbs there sending in your punching bag, he's wired he's going to give a positive I.D. on Shaw before they move in." Tej says from his post at the computer running night vision cameras.

I step away from Han and walk towards the balcony, " This seems all too much like a step up to me, Owen wouldn't let anyone disrupt his plans be on the look out." I say towards Tej

" Okay I got this Babydoll, but how do you know this?" Tej says

" Because I know James, if Owen is anything like him he's going to be the distraction." I say shivering

We watch as the man heads into the warehouse, We listen for the audio

" So the cops just let you go?" Owen says

" Don't worry I didn't give them shit," Says Hobbs punching bag

" Oh i'm not worried, Okay turn it over for me, " Owen replies

we hear the rumbling of an engine, and then footsteps

" God its amazing, the simplest things can cause the biggest problems, " Owen says, " Good news is, Swap out a bad part everything runs smooth as silk again."

" James used to say the same thing, he said that same fucking things before i was almost killed." I say to Everyone

" So your saying that James is Owen's little brother?" Hobbs asks

" Yeah the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree does it?" I laugh lightly

we hear Hobb's punching bag start to talk again

" Look Shaw, Shaw! Shaw!" He screams as we hear a shot being fired, The voice recognition software kicking up Owen's records

" I just got conformation on Shaw their going in." Tej says

We look towards the scene as the cops go rushing in to the warehouse

" Wait, wait hold up police scanners are saying that alarms are going off at interpol headquarters." Tejs says

" Shit, he brought us here so he could take down interpol." Brian says, " This whole thing is a set up."

" Brian take the team," Dom says

" What about you?" Brian asks

" Hobbs and I wait for Shaw." Dom replies, " Shaw leads to Letty."

" Prepare for the worse guys this isn't going to be easy." I say as we leave the building, I head for my Black GTR knowing that if James is out there he will come for me.

We drive towards interpol in two filed lines in our cars i'm next to Han

" Han how far are we from Interpol?" Brian asks through the radio

" Two Blocks away, " Han replies

" Guys its a Ghost town around here Shaw must have known, he'd pull all the cops to him." Tej says

" Guys are we in this shit? Lets go get them." Rome says

" Watch out for their tech its dangerous to underestimate them." I say as we drive down the street.

I hear over the chatter Dom and Hobbs talking

" Straight ahead don't loose him" Hobbs says

" Don't worry I got him, " Dom says

We drive another block when i hear Han " Interpol straight ahead "

We we turn around the corner we suddenly have shots being fired at us from above, we stop as Brian gets out and starts shooting at the sniper on the roof.

All of a sudden guys come out of the building shooting at our cars, I get out using my door as a shield firing at the shooter when I see a tall muscular man with black hair get into what looks like a drag racer.

" Guys he's here!" I yell towards everyone ducking behind the door, I shoot towards James' car as he looks back and sees me his face showing recognition.

I see a blonde women get into another of the same type of vehicle and men getting into an SUV as they start driving off.

" Get in lets go." Brian yells

I climb into my car pulling around Brian and racing after the bastard that tried to end my life, I hear through the radio.

" Babydoll what are you doing get back and let Brian lead." Han says through the radio

I pick up the radio as I dodge shots fired at me, " Han i love you but i'm going to get the bastard that almost made it so i never met you."


End file.
